


The deal

by aleyna29



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Chin too, Chin's being alone, F/M, Gabriel Waincroft has a deal, Gabriel needs a hug and a girfriend, Humor, Kono & Adam's Wedding day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleyna29/pseuds/aleyna29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chin took a deep breath and passed his hand on his face. Forget the rings in the car and then meet Gabriel Waincroft pointing a revolver on him in less than 5 minutes wasn’t without consequences. He hated this guy. And this deal. </p><p>Chin felt himself tired and decided to seat a little, so he searched his chair. When he found it, his eyes widened and his heart miss a beat.<br/>Not him.<br/>No.<br/>He couldn’t believe his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The deal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Here's a fanfiction about Chin and Gabriel because I've found any fanfiction about him...   
> The fanfiction began after Gabriel threatened Chin during Adam and Kono's wedding.
> 
> Hope you like it! :p

The deal

Chin took a deep breath and passed his hand on his face. Forget the rings in the car and then meet Gabriel Waincroft pointing a revolver on him in less than 5 minutes wasn’t without consequences. He was sweating a lot, his hands were shaking and his heart threated to go out of his chest. Damn. He hated this guy. And this deal. What a fucking deal. Like Chin was going to accept something he didn’t have any guarantee of. But it meant that Gabriel was in a bad case if he was ready to pay Chin.  
“Hurry up” Adam gritted, “everybody is impatient and can’t wait. We took too much time! What a fool you are to forget the ring in the car!”  
“What’s the matter? I’m sorry, you know it. I have the right to forget, it’s not my fault.”  
Adam sighed and looked the sky. Of course. It was the ONLY thing he asked Chin to do.  
“And why it took so much time?”  
Chin hesitated. Should he mentioned Gabriel? No, it wasn’t the good time to.  
“They…hum…they slipped behind the passenger side and it took time to get them off”, Chin lied.  
Adam sighed and decided to forgive him. He didn’t have to be in a bad mood on his wedding day. No. he must be happy, overjoyed. The ceremony began.  
“Adam Noshimuri, will you have Kono Kalakaua to be your wedded wife, for the rest of your life, and swear allegiance to her?”  
“Yes. I will.”  
“Kono Kalakaua, will you have Adam Noshimurito be your wedded husband, for the rest of your life, and swear allegiance to him?”  
“Yeah… snif…I will.”  
“By the power invested in me now I announce you husband and wife.”  
Everybody stood up and applauded the while Lou was yelling “Wooowooo!”. Renée gave him a gently slap with a forced smile and a look who said “Don’t dare to restart it”.  
And as the singer announced a slow, Adam took the hand of his wife Kono Kalakaua. The guests cheered and acclaimed them. “THE SLOW! THE SLOW! THE SLOW!”  
“MAMA GROOVER! WHERE ARE YOU ? YOUHOU? MAMA GROOVER?” Lou yelled.  
“I’m here! Why were you yelling like that?”  
“But I wasn’t yelling!” Lou protested.  
“Adam…I…I…don’t know how to dance” The Hawaian murmured in her husband’s ear, her cheeks taking a rosy color.  
“You don’t have to be ashamed Kono, I’ll learn you to. Have I never said to you that my heart melts when I see you ashamed? You’re so pretty…” The Japanese smiled. “So you take my hand…like that…and make a step here and another there…okay…and put your other hand here…no…here…like this…hum!”  
“Oh-oh sorry! I walked on your foot!”  
“It’s nothing darling” Adam answered, biting his lips (the high heels wasn’t a good idea).

* * *

Chin looked around him. Kono and Adam were happy, dancing. Okay, his cousin wasn’t the best dancer, but she learnt fast how to do. Cath and Steve were dancing together, like Renée and Lou. Even Danny’s found a partner, his little Gracie. Max was talking with Jerry, Kamekona and his cousin, maybe about some conspiracy.  
He sighed. Since Malia’s death, he was single and he’s not found another girlfriend yet. He couldn’t. Her memory was haunting him every time, every moment. Her smile, her laugh, her eyes… Nothing could compete with that.  
“Now everybody gets in the center and dance!” The female singer screamed. “Hurry up! Now!”  
The guests hastened in the center and began to dance. Chin followed them. What to do else? He looked Max, who was unbridled. This guy didn’t fear of being ashamed. Everybody seemed so happy… Why did he couldn’t? Why not him?  
“Dance with me, cousin!” Kono said when she saw him alone at his table.  
“Mahalo, cousin” He thanked with a large smile.  
“I don’t wanna see you on my wedding day so sad.”  
“Don’t care about me, Kono. I’m not getting married today.”  
“I care about you. You know you’re like a brother for me. Anyway. Let’s go! I wanna see how do you move!”  
“With pleasure!”  
Steve invited Danny to dance with him after he saw Grace dancing with Chin. It was very awkward in the beginning: Steve was really a bad dancer. Catherine was right.  
“Come on babe, you looked stranded! Hey, nobody say you look like a penguin with your costume?”  
“You’re very nice today, Danny! Am I lucky or it’s your horoscope?”  
“Ah-ah-ah. Did you walked on a shit, Steve? Really, because you’re touchy today!”  
“I’m not touchy, you just bothered me!”  
“Stop the lovers!” Adam laughed.  
“We’re not lovers!” The two men said at the same time.  
After some minutes, the employees dressed the buffet and put the drinks and the food on a long table. Some people began to eat and drink, the others continued to dance. Kono thought that it was the most extraordinary moment she’s been through. Even Adam forgot his problems. They flew away as the sun went down.

* * *

After 30 minutes of dance, Chin felt himself tired and decided to seat a little. Maybe he could drink the Champaign he let in his glass and eat that food? He was hungry and thirsty. So he searched with his eyes his chair. When he found it, his eyes widened and his heart miss a beat.  
Not him.  
No.  
He couldn’t believe his eyes.  
Gabriel Waincroft was staring at him, drinking slowly HIS Champaign glass, sat at HIS place. Who the hell invited him? Why was he here? And there were foods in HIS plate. He was wearing a costume, like every men in the room. Like everything was normal. Like he wasn’t a dangerous criminal. He gave him nausea. Who educated this pig? How could he be Malia’s brother?  
When Gabriel realized that Chin was looking at him too, he waved fast. Like Chin must hurry. What? There wasn’t fire. He’d take his time if it wasn’t Gabriel Waincroft.  
“What the hell are you doing here, Gab?”  
“It’s not obvious? I’m drinking Champaign.” He answered.  
“At my place. Are you not ashamed?”  
“Why should I?”  
“Who educated you?”  
“My mother. What’s the matter with her?” Gabriel snapped with a creepy look.  
“The matter is you .You’re sitting at my place, drinking my glass and eating in my plate.”  
“Oh. Do you want anyone? It’s very delicious! Your husband’s cousin had a good caterer!”  
Gabriel handed the plate of petit fours (some of them were half-eaten). Chin looked at him, then at the plate, disgusted. He’s also used his towel and his cutlery. Damn. This guy had no education.  
“Wait. Are you serious, Gabriel?”  
“If you don’t want of it, it’d be a pleasure for me to eat all of them.”  
“So, why are you here? Who invited you?”  
“Nobody, unfortunately. You talk about my education, but you have no words to say. I’m your brother-in-law, so your cousin’s cousin-in-law, if you understand what I’m meaning.”  
“No, I don’t understand. You’re not of her family.”  
“I am. Moreover, Adam and Kono know me both. As you see, nobody invited me, so I invited myself.  
“It doesn’t impress me from you.”  
“I have the right to go to a wedding. I’ve never been invited to a wedding. It’s my first time. There’s a good ambiance, it’s nice, I like it.”  
“But you’re not here to like the wedding, I know it. What do you want?”  
Gabriel lowered his head, to hide his rosy cheeks. Chin notices it and wondered what would give rosy cheeks to Gabriel Waincroft. A criminal. It was ridiculous.  
“I reviewed my deal.”  
“So? You make me lose my time.”  
“Ahem…so…hum…We do 50/50 of my benefice and I gave you $3 millions right now, if you want. A guarantee. But I want you to stay out of my way and…”  
“Nothing’s changed. What the heck are you doing, can I know?”  
“I didn’t finish. And…you…you get me…a girlfriend.”  
“It’s all? No? No. I can’t believe a word you say.”  
Chin began to laugh. He couldn’t stop. Gabriel Waincroft, begging at his feet a girlfriend? Ready to pay him millions of dollars? Hilarious.  
“Don’t dare to laugh at me, I’m serious.” Gab gritted with a dark look.  
“The situation’s getting ridiculous, it’s not my fault! Hey, I don’t want the money. Give it to an association of poor children. And about the girl…”  
“HEY! IT’S HIM! IT’S GABRIEL WAINCROFT! IT’S GABRIEL WAINCROFT! I RECOGNIZE HIM! IT’S THE CRIMINAL! THE CRIMINAL IS HERE! CALL THE POLICE!” Jerry yelled, pointed them with his finger.  
Everybody got worry: people were calling the police (who didn’t answer), others were screaming and running everywhere. When he saw Lou, Steve and Danny taking their revolvers, Gabriel understood that he should flee. He stood up, spilling his chair, drank the rest of the Champaign, ate the petit fours and ran. He took on his way another a plate of petit fours, some cakes and a part of the wedding cake, then went out. The ohana watched him as he goes.  
“About what was your discussion?” Danny asked.  
“Nothing important” Chin laughed.  
“One thing I can’t understand: he has millions of dollars, so what did he took all this food?” Lou said.  
“Ask him the next time.”

* * *

 

Gabriel looked around him. Nobody followed him.  
He entered in the house. In a small living-room was sitting a little girl, of nearly eight years old. She was holding her doll, her long dark hair around her face, her black eyes staring at the door as if she was waiting for someone.  
“I’m back, Sara.” He said.  
“Dad? Daddy! You’re here!”  
His daughter, Sara, gave him a big hug. Gabriel kissed her forehead then smiled to her.  
“It’s been so long without you! I missed you! I love you dad!” She put a kiss on his cheek.  
“Me too, my princess. See! I bring you petit fours, cakes and a part of a wedding-cake!”  
“Thank you! But…you don’t eat with me?”  
“No, I’ve already eaten.”  
“Mama isn’t with you?”  
“I’ve already told you: Mama is gone…she’ll never return.”  
Sara looked sad and disappointed.  
After she slept, Gabriel came in his bedroom and sat on his bed. Why could he not have someone he loves and who loves him too? He put his head in his hand and cried soflty.


End file.
